The instant invention relates generally to eyewear, and more particularly to an eyeglass assembly having a rearwardly projecting side portion, a temple bar, and a novel angular adjustment construction in which a serrated surface and an engagement member that provide angular adjustment are engaged with one another by snap-fittingly attaching the temple bar to the side portion.
Angular adjustment constructions for attaching temple bars to either frames or lenses in eyeglasses are well known in the art. Representative of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,252,126 to Letzeisen; 1,998,070 to Bishop; 3,189,912 to Miller; 3,841,741 to Vischer, Jr.; 3,846,018 to Gerson; 4,129,362 to Lorenzo; 4,527,291 to Nussbickl; 4,843,655 to Hegendorfer; 4,986,650 to Wilhelmi; 5,035,498 to Bolle Robert; 5,357,292 to Wiedner; 5,457,503 to Chen; 5,457,505 to Canavan et al.; 5,530,490 to Canavan; 5,565,937 to Lee; and 5,638,147 to Wang-Lee.